Mockingbird
by Adinyne
Summary: songfic. Beastboy finds a package. He watches a tape.read to find out what is on the tape. Rating for mild languge and mild mentions of drugs R&R one-shot


Do not own Teen titans or the song Mockingbird.

A/N: I LOVE this song. I was listening to this song over and over again and got the idea for this. Although I had to change some words. Laini is Raven's cousin.

It was late at night on new years. The titans where ready to have there first new years party with the titans east. The only thing missing was the vodka to put in the punch. Right now the titans where drawing straws to see who had to make a visit to the store. "Remember whoever gets the smallest straw has to go to the store." The fearless leader said. The straws where drawn and guess who had the shortest straw? Raven rolled her eyes. "Damn. Alright I'm going." Raven grabbed her car keys off the counter and walked to the big front doors. They heard the door slam shut and danced to some music waiting for her to get back.

Beastboy needed to take a break from dancing. He decided to go wait for Raven by the doors. Beastboy sat down in one of the many hard chairs. He hoped that Raven would be home soon. He didn't know how long he could sit there. There was a knock at the giant doors. 'That couldn't be Raven. She has the pass code to get through the doors.' Beastboy answered the door. To his surprise, there was no one there. But, there was a package on the doorstep. Beastboy picked it up and closed the door. Beastboy looked allover the package, but couldn't find an address or return address. Not even a name. Beastboy shrugged, and tore off the brown paper wrapping. He opened the box and found videotape and a note. He put the box down and opened the note. All it said was To: Raven. Beastboy grinned. 'Blackmail.'

Beastboy ran up to his room and shut the door. By now the music had been turned down. 'There probably eating.' Beastboy thought. But he couldn't eat. Not now. He was on a mission. To find out what the tape was. 'Probably something totally embarrassing.' He thought. Beastboy popped the tape in his VCR. A man came on the TV.

TV:

"Ready?" Asked someone in the background, on the tape. The man put on some headphones and was standing by a microphone. The man nodded. "Ya." A soft melody from a piano started in the background.

Yeah 

_I know sometimes things _

_might not always make sense_

_to you right now_

_But hey, what daddy always_

_Tell you?_

_Straighten up little soldier_

_Stiffen up that upper lip_

_What'chu crying about?_

_You got me…_

Beastboy was surprised to see the tape's pictures change from the man, to a little baby girl with purple hair about ten months old. Smiling. He guessed it was Raven. He laughed as the baby on the TV Giggled.

Raven, I know you missed 

_Your mom and I know you missed_

_Your Dad when I was Gone _

_But I was trying to give you_

_The life I never had_

_I can see you're sad_

_Even when you smiled_

_Even when you laughed_

_I can see it in you're eyes_

_Deep inside, you wanna cry_

_Cuz you're scared_

_I ain't there?_

_Daddy's with you in your prayers_

_No more crying_

_Wipe them tears_

_Daddy's here_

_No more nightmares_

_We gonna pull together through it_

_We gon' do it _

The next picture was a little Raven of about five years old with her parents. They looked like they were at a zoo. The little violet haired girl pointed at some tigers and yelled at her father. "Look Daddy." the little girl said. When they growled at the people feeding them, the little girl screamed and started to cry. The man picked her up and told her they couldn't hurt her. 'So Raven does like animals.'

Laini, uncle's crazy ain't he? 

_Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it_

_We're all we got in this world_

_When it spins_

_When it swirls_

_When it whirls _

_When it twirls_

_Two beautiful girls_

_Looking puzzled, in a daze_

_I know it's confusing you_

_Daddy's always on the move_

_Mama's always on the news_

_I try to keep you sheltered from it_

_But you see just as much as he did_

_That we did not plan it to be this way_

_You're mother and me_

_But things But things have got so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being  
Together ever again  
Like we used to be when was teenagers  
But then of coarse  
Everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream_

Beastboy witnessed some of the most frightening things that happened in Raven's life. And he knew it. Everyone knew something had to have went wrong in her life. Her parents were a touchy subject for her.

_Chorus_ _Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya, daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise, Mama's gonna be alright_

_  
It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christamas presents up  
and stuck them under the tree  
and said some of them were from me  
Cos daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night cryin'  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum  
See dadday had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed or shot up on the block  
And your mom, was saving money  
For you in a jar trying to start a piggy bank for you  
So you can go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
Till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mama's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dads was arguing a lot  
So mama moved back on the charmers and the flat  
One bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 mile on Novarra  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD  
And met Dr. Dre and flew you and Mama out to see me  
But daddy had to work  
You and mama had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the TV  
And mama didn't like it  
And you and Laini were too young to understand it  
Papa was a rolling stone  
mama developed a habit  
and it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin' in this empty house, just reminiscin'  
Looking at your baby pictures it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown  
It's almost like your sisters now  
Wow, I guess you pretty much are  
And daddy's still here  
Laini I'm talking to you too  
Daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it, don't it?  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment_

He saw little Raven and her mom sitting in the room. The little girl had a light bruise under her right eye. The little girl went up to her mother to tell her she was hungry. Her mother told her to get the fuck away and started to smoke what looked like heroin. The little girl went to her room and hid in her closet. 'This must be what Raven saw. Her point of view.' Thought Beastboy.

_Chorus  
Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy pretty baby  
But I promise  
Mama's gonna be alright_

The pictures went from happy to depressing in a matter of seconds. The picture's Beastboy saw hurt the little girl the most was a birthday party for a now little six-year-old Raven. The little girl was getting ready to open her one out of five or six presents. There was a scream from the bedroom her parents slept in. Her father came running in the room yelling for someone to call 911. Her father ran back to the other room as the little girl got up and ran after her father. What the little girl saw might have broken her for life. The little girl saw her mother on the floor, nose bleeding, and her father was cradling her mother's head. The other adults rushed in saying the ambulance were on their way. "What the hell happened?" Asked the little girls uncle. Her father answered, "She snorted more fucking Coke."

Beastboy heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Raven. She was in what seemed like a trance as she stared at the TV. She was leaning up against the wall and started to slowly slide towards the floor. Beastboy was instantly at her side. "Raven. I'm sorry." He said holding her close to him while she cried. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He had his nose buried in her hair. Beastboy was now also crying. He knew how it felt, to have your parents fight all the time. His parents had gotten a divorce because of it.

Beastboy lifted up Raven's head to see her eyes were closed. Her kissed her forehead and closed his eyes also, his forehead touching hers. "I love you." "I love you too." He started to sing the last part of the song.

_And if you ask me to,  
I'ma gonna buy you a mocking bird  
I'ma give you the world  
I'ma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'ma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if the mockingbird don't sing and the ring don't shine  
I'ma break that birdy's neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every karat  
Don't fuck wit dat._

Finally. This took me forever to type. Oh well. **_Mockingbird_** Belongs to Eminem.

Review please.


End file.
